Shattered Stone
by crystalcherryblossom
Summary: 6 lives are crossed to save their family from danger. But what happens when they fall in love.Read on to find out. SS.ET.MT
1. The annoucement

Crystal: Hi everybody!

Sakura: This is Crystal's first CCS story...

Tomoyo: So please first support her by reviewing.

Touya: Even if she made many mistakes...

Crystal: (face getting redder by seconds) Touya, shut up! (began hitting Touya with a pillow)

Yue: Lets just get on with the story

Kero: Crystal does not own the characters of the story but she does own this story's plot

Crystal: Thank You Kero! (still hitting Touya)

**'Knock, knock'**

**"Sakura, may I come in?"**

**"Sure"**

**Sakura turned around to face her cousin, Tomoyo, also known as Princess of Amethyst. Yes! You should have guess it, Sakura was also a princess, the Princess of Emerald.**

**"Father asking for me again?" sighed Sakura in a bored tone.**

**Tomoyo nodded gently.**

**"What if I do not want to go?" a sly smile coming into Sakura's face. **

**Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's remark. "Then Uncle Fujitaka will sent Touya to come for you."**

**Sakura's sly smile was immediately wiped off her face which was hen replaced by a pout. She shuddered at the thought of what her brother would do to get her to see father. "Alright, alright, I will come, you all win," Sakura grumbled loudly.**

**"Oh, so my cute little cousin is not fighting back today. What a miracle!" Tomoyo said with a smirk.**

**"Ok! That does it!" Sakura shouted with her face turning very red.**

**"Hey, don't get so angry, or people will think that you are a walking tomato," Tomoyo continued to agitate Sakura even though she knew she got onto Sakura's nerves.**

**Sakura gave Tomoyo her famous glare that could make people shivered under it. "**This is bad," **Tomoyo thought. Sakura slowly advanced towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo swallowed down her saliva and gave a loud shriek. She ran out of her room with Sakura chasing at her heels. Tomoyo knew this method will get Sakura to King Fujitaka faster but she never knew it was so effective.**

**"Ahh! Help me!" Tomoyo gave another shriek and burst through the nearest door and hid behind the nearest person. And that person happens to be Prince Touya. "Hey kaijuu, what do you are doing running in the castle like a barbarian."**

**Sakura gave him her famous glare.**

**"Touya, I don't think you should anger Sakura even more," Tomoyo said timidly still hiding behind Touya.**

**"Don't worry, what could this kaijuu do, shake her tiny tail at me," Touya laughed out loudly.**

**"I could do this!" Sakura stamped on both Touya's feet.**

**"Yeow!" Touya started jumping around as if he was walking on hot coal.**

**"Now is your turn, Tomoyo," Sakura said in a low, evil tone which made Tomoyo shiver in fear.**

**"Err………… Ah!" Tomoyo started running around the room with Sakura hot on her heels.**

**"Enough! You three better stop this nonsense at once!" King Fujitaka's commanding voice boomed around the room. The three of them quickly stopped what they were doing and sat on the chairs grudgingly. **

**"Sorry Father/Uncle," the three mumbled.**

**"Alright Sakura, I heard that you scared away another prince with your powers again," King Fujitaka said in a grave tone.**

**Sakura sniggered at the thought of the poor prince jumping around with fire on his trail because of Firey. " But Father, he is so disgusting. He tried to touch me everywhere so I have to protect myself right.**

**"You are right. But how many times have I told you…………" Sakura listened to her father nagged and nagged and nagged.**

**"Anyway, the Amber Kingdom is coming tomorrow, so I want you all to behave yourself while they are around. Sakura, you may only use your powers during the appropriate time and never to scare people. And that goes the same for Tomoyo, Kero and Yue. You two do not need to hide anymore, come on out."**

**Slowly, Kero and Yue walked out.**

**"Father, how do you know they are here?" Sakura asked, surprised that her father knew her guardians were here even though they hid their presence so well.**

**"Do you think that I do not know how the guardians of my daughters work. Alright, everybody is dismissed."**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Kero and Yue went to the garden to discuss about the Amber Kingdom's arrival.**

**"Do you think they are mean?" Sakura asked in a cute voice. **

**"Should not be, King Fujitaka said that even though they are powerful, they are very generous," answered Yue wisely.**

**"Do you think that there are boys around our age from the Amber family." Tomoyo asked Sakura.**

**"They better wish they are not around Sakura and Tomoyo or I will crush them personally!" roared Touya.**

**Everybody except Touya sweat dropped anime-style after hearing that.**

**"What!" Touya said in exasperation.**

**"But why are they coming here?" Sakura asked.**

**"Hmmm" Everybody carried that question in their head till the next day.**

Crystal: So how is the story? Anyway here is the introduction of the characters' powers. And please review!

Sakura: I am the famous Card captor. Even though I am now acknowledged by the cards as their master, I still has a lot to learn.

Tomoyo: My power is telepathy. I can communicate with others through my mind and can make them able to talk back to me by using their mind too. I am now learning the power of reading other people's mind. So I can know who Sakura is thinking about. (eyes glinting with mischief)

Sakura: Hentai!

Touya: Even though I do not have special powers, I have monstrous strengh which is quite handy cause I CAN BEAT UP BOYS COMING NEAR SAKURA. (Everybody sweat dropped anime-style)

Kero and Yue: We are guardians of Sakura!


	2. The meeting

Crystal: Hi everybody… (Face with a frown)

Tomoyo: What's with the sad face?

(Everybody look at me with a curious face)

Crystal: It's just that this story is not getting so many response.

Kero: That's not good.

Sakura: So people reading this story…

EVERYBODY: PLEASE REVIEW!

Crystal: Thanks guys. Let's get on wit the story, shall we?

Yue: (ahem) Crystal does not own this story's characters but she owns this story's plot.

Amber Kingdom

"**Mother, did you call for me?" a boy with chocolate-colored hair and amber eyes asked the Queen of Amber Kingdom, Yelan, politely.**

**Queen Yelan looked up to face her youngest son, Syaoran. She smiled a little.**

**"Hmm?" Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows, knowing that his mother was going to tell him something he did not like.**

**"Well Syaoran, I have been noticed that the princesses that I have invited are being scared away by the so called 'pranks' of two princes. What do you think of this, Syaoran?" she said with a strange tone.**

**"But mother, those girls are disgusting, they are always latching on me and not letting go," Syaoran tried to explain, but in his mind, he was laughing at the princesses who had fallen for the pranks, he and his cousin, Eriol, Prince of Sapphire Kingdom, had set-up.**

**"Well, it doesn't really matter now anyway." Yelan said calmly.**

**"Really!" Syaoran exclaimed, surprised at his mother's words.**

**"Yes, in fact, we are going to the Emerald Kingdom, where you can escape all those disgusting princesses and meet the not disgusting princesses."**

**"What!" screamed Syaoran.**

**"Well, go and pack your bag now. We will leave for Emerald first thing in the morning. Now go to your room." Queen Yelan commanded and shooed Syaoran back into his room.**

Syaoran's room

**"Oh man! I am going to visit other princesses. What if they are flirts!" Syaoran screamed to the wall.**

**"Oh! Then I will wish you good luck," came a voice.**

**"Huh? Oh, it is you," facing Eriol, a boy with blue hair, sapphire eyes and wearing a blue rimmed spectacles.**

**"Hey wait no fair! Why you need not go to Emerald,"**

**"Because I'm clever," smirked Eriol.**

**"Oh, don't worry, Syaoran, dear Prince of Sapphire will also be going to accompany you." Yelan said while standing by the room.**

**Eriol's eyes widened immediately, "What! I'm going too! Why?"**

**"Because this is a punishment for the both of you for scaring away the princesses. Oh, you two better packed your bags now before I call the guards to pack for you. Yelan said with a smile.**

**Eriol mumbled a few curses.**

**"Oh, it's that the language a prince should use," Syaoran said, happy that Eriol was to share the same fate as himself.**

**"Why you!" Eriol screamed and started to chase Syaoran around the room.**

**"Wha…" Syaoran started to run away from Eriol but failed as Eriol used magic to hold him back. "Hey cheater, you use magic!"**

**"No one says you cannot use magic," Eriol reasoned back plainly.**

**"I leave you boys to do the packing ," Yelan sighed leaving the boys chasing each other.**

_The next day_

Emerald kingdom

**"Ne kaijuu! Wake up already! It's already noon!" shouted Touya, annoyed with Sakura's sleepiness.**

**"Hmm, let me sleep a little bit more," groaned Sakura drowsily.**

**Suddenly, cold freezing water was splashed onto Sakura.**

**"Wah! Touya! Sakura shrieked and shivered.**

**Then, came a shout of pain from Touya as Sakura** **stomped on his foot.**

**"The same routine over and over again," the people at the dining table sighed and that includes King Fujitaka, Queen** **Sonomi of Amethyst, Princess Tomoyo, Yue and Kero.**

**Then, Sakura and Touya came down cursing each other.**

**"Enough!" commanded Fujitaka. "Eat your lunch, Sakura and Touya.**

**"Hai, otou-san," murmured the two.**

**"Why do you and Touya have to do this every time he tries to get you to wake up?" asked Tomoyo, using telepathy to have a mind conversation with Sakura.**

**"He is the one that started it first," retorted Sakura through her mind.**

**Suddenly, Yukito, Sakura's family most trusted friend, barged into the room and hurried towards King Fujitaka. He whispered something into King Fujitaka's ear. King Fujitaka's face lighted up immediately and stood up.**

**"Well guys, it seems that the Amber Kingdom is almost here. Let's go out to wait for them. Everybody grudgingly took their own sweet time to go out except for King Fujitaka and Queen Sonomi.**

Amber's carriage

**"Mother, do I really have to go there? Maybe you could just let Eriol go there and leave me back home, asked Syaoran hopefully.**

**"Hey, why am I the one to go there!" Eriol tried to protest. **

**"Oh, just shut up. You stupid blue headed boy," shutting Eriol up.**

**"You two just stop complaining. The two of you are definitely going to the Emerald Kingdom. And look, we are here already.**

**A tall magnificent castle loomed into their view. Yelan, Syaoran and Eriol got off the carriage to be welcomed by the Emerald and Amethyst families.**

"**Ah, King Fujitaka and Queen Sonomi. These must be your children." Yelan greeted graciously.**

"**Yes, this is my children, Touya and Sakura," said King Fujitaka, pointing at a dark-chocolate colored hair boy and auburn hair girl.**

"**And this is my daughter, Tomoyo," said Queen Sonomi pointing to a long black hair girl.**

**Sakura, Touya and Tomoyo bowed to Queen Yelan, eyeing Syaoran and Eriol suspiciously.**

"**Such polite girls. This is my son, Syaoran and my nephew, Eriol," said Queen Yelan.**

**Syaoran and Eriol bowed to King Fujitaka and Queen Sonomi, glaring at Sakura, Touya and Tomoyo.**

Crystal: So guys what do you think of this chapter? Anyway here is the second part of the introduction of the characters' powers

Syaoran: I am a sword wielder. I draw my power from the nature's elements. Also I am Clow Reed's descendant

Eriol: I am Clow Reed's reincarnation. And I can do lots of things with my powers. But mostly I use my powers to prank people.

(I rolled my eyes)

Eriol: You dare mock me! I make sure you get prank in the most horrible way.

Crystal: If you dare, I banished you from my story.

Eriol: NONO! I'M SORRY!

Crystal: I was just kidding.

Syaoran: (ahem…) PLEASE REVIEW!

Crystal: Thanks Syaoran!


	3. The engagement

Crystal: (sobbing)

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol: The story does not have much response is it?

Crystal: (nodded, still sobbing)

Touya: Maybe it's because you made so much mistakes.

Crystal: (cried even louder)

Sakura: Onii-chan! You are making it worse!

Touya: But it may be true.

Crystal: (cried even louder)

Sakura: Firey! PUNISH TOUYA!

Touya: (suddenly feeling very hot) Sakura, please stop. I know I'm wrong.

Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol: Haiz

Crystal: Let's…just…continue…the...story… (still sobbing)

Yue and Kero: Crystal does not own the characters of this story but she definitely owns this plot.

_Recap_

"_**Yes, this is my children, Touya and Sakura," said King Fujitaka, pointing at a dark-chocolate colored hair boy and auburn hair girl.**_

"_**And this is my daughter, Tomoyo," said Queen Sonomi pointing to a long black hair girl.**_

_**Sakura, Touya and Tomoyo bowed to Queen Yelan, eyeing Syaoran and Eriol suspiciously.**_

"_**Such polite girls. This is my son, Syaoran and my nephew, Eriol," said Queen Yelan.**_

_**Syaoran and Eriol bowed to King Fujitaka and Queen Sonomi, glaring at Sakura, Touya and Tomoyo.**_

_Chpt 3-The engagement_

**"Ahem…, so we adults will leave you kids alone. Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya show Prince Syaoran and Eriol around while we have our meeting," King Fujitaka said and then led Queen Sonomi to the council meeting.**

**"Be nice, okay, Syaoran, Eriol?" Queen Yelan warned them.**

**"Yes, mother/aunt," they replied listlessly.**

**"So it is just left us. Come on, we will show you around," Sakura said and then together with Tomoyo and Touya lead them around the castle. **

**Syaoran and Eriol followed them around quietly. **

**During the whole trip, the five of them did not mutter a single word as if when they start talking they will set off a bomb.**

"**Those boys don't look nice, right Sakura," Tomoyo started a mind conversation with Sakura.**

"**Yep, those two looks as if they expect assassins to jump right out in front of them and kill them," Sakura replied back using her mind.**

"**If they dare touch you two, I will beat them up into pulp," Touya joined in the mind conversation.**

**Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped anime-style in their mind.**

**Not known to the three of them, Eriol and Syaoran were also having a mind chat.**

"**Those three looks like idiots, don't they?" asked Syaoran.**

**Eriol laughed and said, "That guy over there looks as if he wanted to kill us from the moment we saw here."**

"**Never mind him, we just need to pray the time which we have to stay here will be shortened.**

"**You are right for the first time. What a miracle!" Eriol exclaimed which earned him a kick at the back of his head. "Itai!" Eriol screamed out loud.**

"**What's going on between the two of you?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.**

"**Err…nothing," Syaoran explained.**

"**Hmm whatever," Tomoyo turned back and started to walk again.**

"**Phew," Syaoran and Eriol sighed, glad that they were not found out that they had powers.**

Emerald castle

"**Here are your rooms. Your luggage has already been sent inside the rooms. Prince Syaoran, your room is on the right while Prince Eriol your room is on the left. If you need any help, my room and Tomoyo's are just across yours. And Touya's room is just down the corridor. Please have a good rest, the maids or servants will call you when it is dinnertime." Sakura said it with one go, bowed and then went back to her room with Tomoyo and Touya.**

"**What a strange girl," Syaoran said.**

"**Let's unpack our before dinner and then we will think of ways to make our stay here more fun." Eriol said, eyes glinting with mischief.**

"**Oh yeah, we are so going to have so much fun here," Syaoran laughed, thinking of so many ways he could torture the princesses and prince here.**

Council meeting

**"We are here to decide the engagement of Prince Syaoran and Eriol and Princess Sakura and Tomoyo, but first does anyone have any objections," King Fujitaka's voice boomed all around the room.**

**Murmurs from the ministers filled the room but no one voiced out any objections.**

**"The problem is who will be engaged with who? Can anyone give me your opinions?" asked Queen Sonomi and Yelan.**

**Murmurs once again filled the room. Then, a wise minister favored by Princess Sakura by the name of Thor said, "I think that Princess Sakura should be engaged to Prince Syaoran and Princess Tomoyo to Prince Eriol.**

**King Fujitaka discussed with Queen Sonomi and Yelan. Then said, "Does anyone have any objections about Thor's suggestion?"**

**"We agree with Thor," the council murmured.**

**"Okay, so it shall be. The council is dismissed." King Fujitaka commanded.**

**"They are not going to be very happy when we tell them this." Queen Sonomi sighed.**

**"I know but they just have to accept it." Queen Yelan said.**

**"Let's just see how they take it first." King Fujitaka sighed wiping his sweat off his forehead.**

Sakura's room

"**Mistress Sakura," two voices called.**

"**Ah…! You scared me Yue, Kero." **

"**Sorry," replied the two.**

"**Oh, just to inform you two to be careful when the two princes are around. They must never know that we have powers.**

"**Hai, mistress Sakura.**

"**Sakura, otou-san want us to meet him in his study room," came Touya's voice.**

"**I wonder what is I this time," Sakura said.**

Study room

**"You called for us King Fujitaka," asked Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Touya.**

**"Yes, the council has decided to engage Sakura to Syaoran and Tomoyo to Eriol.**

**The five of them widened their eyes and screamed, "What!"**

Crystal: So everyone what do you think of this chapter, please review, okay? Anyway, I quite bored now. Eriol bark like a dog.

Eriol: Why would I do that?

Crystal: Cause if you do that, you get this cream puff.

Eriol: (barked kike a dog)

Syaoran: You sure throw away your dignity easily. OUCH! (Cause Eriol bite him on the leg)

Crystal: Good boy, Eriol. Here is your cream puff. So I see you all at the next chappie. AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**  
**


End file.
